Justified
by Kataang1337
Summary: Oneshot. "Why did you tell Tessa you don't want her to stay?"


**A/N:** My beloved readers, I apologize for the long wait. It's been a busy month, not to mention that I've just recovered from a bout of flu that had me stuck at home for a week. I'd thought it would have been a good time to write, only to find out that my muse had taken ill as well. :(

This was actually finished last night, but I had to think of a suitable title before posting ;D

Anyway, here it is: the oneshot featuring interaction between Jem and Will after the last chapter of _Clockwork Angel_ (the one before the Epilogue)

And yes, it has both Will/Tessa _and_ Jem/Tessa.

Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: Clockwork Angel still belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><em>We shall throw him out onto the streets. I promise you he'll be gone by morning.<em>

Jem considered actually acting on his words as he walked down the corridor leading to Will's room. The thought certainly had a good deal of appeal, even though he knew that Charlotte would never allow it under any circumstances. With a wry smile, he found that he had arrived at his destination.

* * *

><p>"Lazy as ever, are we?" Will commented mildly, not bothering to look up from his book to see who had opened the door. In the many years he had stayed at the Institute, only one person ever entered his room without knocking.<p>

"Will, we need to talk." Jem reached out to close the door behind him. His voice was calm as always, with just a slight edge of firmness in it.

"Dear God," Will exclaimed and dropped his book in mock horror. "What have I done to incur the wrath of Jem Carstairs?"

Jem remained silent, glaring at him with mild exasperation. Recognizing that the attempt to lighten the atmosphere had failed, Will sighed. "Alright then, I supposed you're used to my morally deficient ways by now," he grinned, making a last effort to defuse the situation. "What is it about?"

"Tessa." Will froze, and Jem had the momentary satisfaction of watching the grin slide off his face.

"What about her?" The calm mask of Will Herondale was quickly recomposed. He picked up the book he dropped—Jem caught a glimpse of the title: _A tale of two cities_—and leaned back casually in his chair.

"I know what you said to her," Jem stated simply.

Will raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And since when have you decided to poke your nose into my affairs?"

"This isn't just about you, you know," Jem sighed with exaggerated patience. "Why did you tell Tessa you don't want her to stay?"

"I still don't see how that is your business, Jem. Unless…you are in love with her and want her to stay?"

Jem, as usual, ignored his jibe. "You're not answering the question."

"Neither are you." Will retorted indignantly.

His _parabatai_ glowered at him for a moment, and gave up. "Yes, I want her to stay. And I know you do too, William. Don't deny it."

Much to Jem's surprise, the other boy heaved a sigh. "You know me too well, James," he said, shaking his head. "I _do_ want her to stay, you know, and I said as much."

Jem blinked confusedly. "Tessa couldn't have been lying to me…so why—" He broke off, recognizing the tone of voice Will was using. "Will, please tell me you didn't—"

"I did," Will interrupted cheerfully. "And I had such high hopes too. I have never been with a warlock before, you know." He paused; taking note of Jem's clenched fists, and continued morosely, "But alas…can you believe she actually rejected my proposition?"

Jem was surprised when he felt the anger rising up in him like bile; his hands shook with fury. He had never felt such rage directed at his friend in all the years of their acquaintance. The amused expression on Will's face made him want to break Will's nose. Knowing that that was exactly what Will hoped to achieve, Jem instead took a deep breath and counted silently to ten. "Will," he said in an even voice. "I don't know what is driving this ridiculous behavior of yours, but hurting Tessa like that…you know she loves you."

"Yes, I know, and I wish she wouldn't." Will used the same tone he had used with Charlotte the other day, giving Jem an odd sense of déjà vu. It was puzzling; he meant what he said—Jem was sure of that—and yet he clearly had feelings for Tessa.

"That does not give you any reason to hurt her."

Will snorted. The mask he wore swiftly changed to one of amusement. "Trying to be my conscience again, James?"

"There is no need for me to do so. I know you have one." Jem looked at him thoughtfully. The greatest mystery about Will Herondale was his tendency to ruin his own reputation. Jem had never managed to figure out why—the one thing he had been able to gather thus far was that it had something to do with a girl named Cecily.

Will, being Will, ignored his words as usual. "Have you come barging into my room in the middle of the night just to preach to me?"

"I don't see why there is a problem with that," said Jem mildly. "You don't seem to be anywhere close to sleeping."

Will scowled. "I was reading," he pointed out irritably. "If there is nothing important you want to say, I'd like to have my room back to myself."

"This _is_ important, Will," Jem said patiently. "At least, Tessa is." Seeing Will about to protest, he added, "Don't deny it, William. You rushed back from Highgate when you knew she was in danger."

"As did you," muttered Will.

"But I am not denying it." Jem smiled, knowing that his friend had to be holding back his choice epithets. "My point is, by saying what you did to Tessa, don't you think you've crossed the line?"

"What line?" Will asked, falsely innocuous. "I rather thought I was offering her a privilege."

Jem swallowed the ire that was beginning to simmer again. "I know you had your reasons. But really, Will, do you truly think your behavior will help with anything?"

Will said nothing; he turned his attention back to his book, making a show of turning the pages. He was pensive, Jem noted. Perhaps something had finally got through that stubbornly thick skull of his?

"Have you ever considered what will happen if you really made Tessa leave?" Jem inquired after a long moment.

"There's nothing to consider," said Will darkly. "If she were to leave, then everything would just go back to the way it was before she came." His eyes were an unreadable crystal blue, betraying no emotion whatsoever. These were the only times where even his closest friend still could not distinguish whether or not he meant what he said.

Jem sighed; at times like this, trying to reason with Will was an impossible feat. "Do what you like, William," he said finally, turning towards the door. Pausing at the door, he added, "I just hope I don't hear you moaning for Tessa the next time you decide to bite a vampire." The door closed behind him, leaving Will to his solitude again.

_It was for the best._ Will shut his eyes; desperately trying to keep back the memories that were beginning to surface. _She deserves better._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I kept the bit of Jem/Tessa subtle, because I believe that is what Jem would do. He knows he feels something for Tessa, but it would be _so_ like him to deny it, knowing that he's a dying man and all. I think he would believe that Will and Tessa should be together, for he would wish both of his friends to be happy.

And as I had said, this can be considered to have taken place before my other oneshot, _Picking up the pieces. _Hope I have portrayed our two boys somewhat accurately. (:

Now if you would review? Pretty please? x3

**P.S.** The other oneshot I'm writing should be up during this weekend, I hope. It's almost done, but I have to proofread and do some editing. Until next time... :)


End file.
